


all i want for christmas

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(is you)<br/>Bellamy, Clarke, and creating the prettiest gingerbread house. 'Bellamy may have needed to persuade her into participating, but her boyfriend wasn’t the leader of their debate team in highschool for nothing.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas

If there’s one thing Clarke Griffin loves above all else, it has to be competitions. Something about them just innately appeals to her – her dad always said she had a competitive streak, and even she’s amongst her closest friends, Clarke thinks that still rings true.

Friends or not, their group, upon being issued a challenge to make the prettiest gingerbread house, had immediately paired up, rather decisively. A date was set, ingredients purchased and impossible designs surely created, but Clarke knows she has this in the bag.  Bellamy may have needed to persuade her into participating, but her boyfriend wasn’t the leader of their debate team in highschool for nothing, Bellamy taking only a record-breaking time of an hour and a half to talk her into pairing up with him.

His other option had been Murphy, so really, Clarke didn’t have any other choice but to agree – unless she wanted to put her limited medical knowledge, garnered from her brief stint at med school years ago, to use, with a fight between the two inevitable if they partnered up but entirely preventable if they didn’t.

\---      

It had been Raven’s idea to host such a challenge, and secretly, Clarke thinks, her best friend is definitely regretting it now. Although amazingly talented at shaping metal, the material seemingly becoming putty in her apt hands, Raven is definitely not suited to the fiddly nature of assembling a gingerbread house, as clearly evidenced by her numerous bouts of cursing, Wick chuckling beside her.

Raven dragged out her large table for this, made copious amounts of eggnog and purchased seemingly every Christmas C.D. in existence, but no amount of distraction is going to stop Clarke from winning this competition. Jasper and Monty have already bowed out, preferring to eat their house rather than decorate it, the pair happy enough to sit on the couch and watch the seemingly hilarious challenge taking place. For the last five minutes, they’ve been eagerly commentating everyone’s movements, but even their hilarious rendition of Murphy’s thought process as he decorates alongside Wells (an odd combination, but one that surprisingly seems to be working), the man in question’s scowl deepening with every comment from Jasper and Monty, has been unable to, at least outwardly, distract Clarke from her task.

Bellamy, really, should be seated beside them, her boyfriend supposedly part of her team but not contributing much other than silent support and a willingness to eat her scraps of gingerbread. Clarke suspects that their gingerbread house, once decorated, shall be demolished in a matter of days, Bellamy too impatient to let it decorate their table until Christmas and unfortunately lacking in the willpower necessary to resist such a treat.

He may seem like a mature adult in every aspect (good, steady job, always pays the bills on time, feel concern for and deeply loves his family and friends), but when it comes to the Christmas season, it is as if Bellamy reverts back into a five year old, infatuated with every single part and detail of the holiday. Clarke knows it’s because Bellamy never really had a chance to enjoy Christmas when he was younger, when money was too tight to think about extravagant gifts and all his spare time was spent looking after Octavia. Bellamy wouldn’t change a thing about his past, and if for one month once a year Clarke is treated to the sight of an overly enthusiastic Bellamy, well really, what’s the harm in that? It definitely makes Christmas, already her favourite holiday, more enjoyable for her, especially when she comes home early and is rewarded with the sight of Bellamy belting out Christmas songs as he prepares dinner. His rendition of ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’ is definitely one of her favourites.

He had been the one to persuade her into competing, crowing that with her artistic skills the competition would be an easy win. And it isn’t so much as a competition as it is a chance to get together with their friends…but from the steely look in Murphy’s eye, Clarke thinks that both he and Bellamy (and maybe Raven as well) are definitely taking it way too seriously. There’s not even a prize for the winner, not even something as silly as an ugly Christmas sweater or bragging rights for the next month or so. The prize is supposedly their gingerbread house, an item Clarke could have made on her own terms, in her own time, but those whom have indulged in a few too many glasses of eggnog, like Bellamy has, seemingly see the prize as quite possibly the greatest reward ever.

As Clarke smears icing over another piece of gingerbread, she sees Octavia roll her eyes, Miller seated beside her and squinting in concentration, as Bellamy attempts (and fails), to attach another piece to their already constructed house sans icing. She snatches the gingerbread away quickly, crumbling it in her hand and letting it fall into Bellamy’s lap, her boyfriend delighted with the sudden appearance of more gingerbread to eat. Honestly, sometimes, especially when he’s under the influence of eggnog, she thinks that Bellamy is more like an easily excitable child than he is a responsible adult…but the grin on his face makes it all worth.

“Here,” she murmurs, handing Bellamy a packet of lollies, “Open these for me, would you?”

“Anything for you, princess,” he replies, tearing into the packet with his teeth. Clarke chuckles, shaking her head at him, before turning her attention back to the gingerbread house in front of her, Raven steadily trying to catch up to her progress.

She would feel bad, seeing as she’s been making a gingerbread house every Christmas since she was five (except for the Christmas the year her dad died, when Clarke didn’t want to do much other than sleep and cry)…but really, Raven brought this upon herself. And no matter who wins, everyone will go home with a gingerbread house – the one she and Bellamy take home will just be decorated better than anyone else’s, that’s all. It’ll have the prime position on their dining table, even if Clarke has to resort to physically restraining Bellamy to ensure he doesn’t eat it all before Christmas Day comes.

She’ll probably have to make a batch of gingerbread cookies to ensure the house stays intact, but she’s being doing that for Bellamy each and every year of their friendship, decorating them to look like his favourite historical characters, and she isn’t going to end such a tradition purely because Bellamy isn’t just her best friend, but her boyfriend as well. And besides, she wants to be able to rub in her friends’ faces yet again on Christmas Day, because honestly, her house is going to be the prettiest, no doubt about it. Bellamy has an entire design in mind, and although he is slightly intoxicated and entirely no help at all, and although his design is crudely drawn, Clarke has gotten the gist of it, and is decorating it exactly as he wants it to look like.

Less than ten minutes later, she’s finished decorating, Bellamy throwing his arms up into the air and ‘huzzaing’ with drunken gusto. Raven groans, her house nearly finished but not quite complete, her best friend sticking out her tongue at a beaming Clarke. Bellamy wraps his arms around her in celebration, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek, and although she tries to squirm away, she doesn’t really mind at all, her lips curled into a smile as she looks up at her boyfriend. As their friends grumble around them, Murphy swearing in protest as Wells makes him stop decorating, Bellamy presses a kiss on Clarke’s lips, her boyfriend tasting of cinnamon and rum.

“Good job princess,” he murmurs into her ear, tenderly tucking a stray piece of hair behind it.

“It definitely helped to have such a good design,” she replies, her boyfriend grinning at the compliment.

\---

Surprisingly, when Clarke stumbles out of bed early on Christmas morning, unable to sleep for longer due to Bellamy poking her repeatedly in the side, she finds that the gingerbread house is still untouched, sitting proudly in the centre of their table. Clarke suspects it has more to do with Bellamy’s pride over his design than his ability to restrain from eating it. Her suspicion is proven right when, after boasting about their win one last time at the end of Christmas lunch, Bellamy tears into the gingerbread house with his bare hands, dividing it into equal pieces for them all to share.

Clarke gladly takes a piece, despite her stomach being utterly full from the meal they’ve just finished, because really, what better way could she spend Christmas, other than enjoying their winning gingerbread house, Bellamy’s arm around her waist and Christmas songs blaring from Raven’s phone for them all to sing along to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! And especially Merry Christmas to my bellarke secret santa recipient, I hope you have a great day! <3


End file.
